


but someone isn't me

by humeurvagabonde



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Complicated Relationships, Crying, Hanahaki Disease, Heavy Angst, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, NOT A MAJOR CHARACTER DEATH I PROMISE, Near Death Experiences, i love wayv, i'll translate it in english soon, lee donghyuck-centered, winwin is the best friend we all want
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-19 14:27:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20658734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humeurvagabonde/pseuds/humeurvagabonde
Summary: donghyuck sait que mark est amoureux de yukhei. et lorsqu'il commence à tousser des pétales de fleurs.. il ne peut pas dire qu'il ne le savait pas. enfin..songfic sorry - halsey





	but someone isn't me

**Author's Note:**

> "la maladie d'Hanahaki (吐き (japonais); 하키병 (coréen); 花吐病 (chinois)) est une maladie fictive dans laquelle la victime tousse des pétales de fleurs lorsqu'elle souffre d'un amour non réciproque. elle se termine lorsque l'être aimé lui retourne ses sentiments (amour romantique uniquement) ou lorsque la victime décède. elle peut être guéri par un retrait chirurgical, mais lorsque la maladie est supprimée, les sentiments amoureux de la victime disparaissent également."

_ Sorry to my unknown lover _ _  
(___Désolée à mon amour inconnu) _ _

Ca avait commencé par des pétales de roses. Cliché, mais Donghyuck n'avait pas hésité une seule seconde avant de comprendre ce qu'il lui arrivait. Étonnamment calme, il avait ramassé chaque pétale une à une et les avait mises dans une petite boite bleue claire. Il appelait cet instant « le début de la fin » mais personne ne devait savoir ce qu'il se passait. Personne ne devait savoir que Donghyuck était tombé fou amoureux de son meilleur ami et que cet amour pouvait le tuer.

Quelques jours plus tard, NCT 127 étaient tous réunis dans le salon de leur dortoir, avec les promotions de SuperM et les autres projets c'était plutôt rare qu'ils soient tous réunis ainsi, au grand bonheur de Donghyuck qui pouvait passer du temps avec les dreamies sans éveiller les soupçons de ses hyungs.

« -Je vous envie tellement ! Pouvoir être dans un groupe avec des gens aussi talentueux que Baekhyun, Jongin et Taemin.. c'est pas à moi que ça arriverait..

-Ne dis pas ça Yuta.. Tout le monde ici aurait pu être à notre place.

-Au moins, vous pouvez être avec Ten et Lucas ! Mark, content de retrouver une partie de la 99 line ?

-Évidemment ! Yukhei m'avait tellement manqué, je ne sais même pas comment j'ai pu tenir aussi longtemps sans le voir pendant que Wayv étaient en Chine. »

Du moins, c'est ce que Donghyuck pouvait se dire avant de se mettre à tousser sans pouvoir s'arrêter. Taeyong se précipita pour lui chercher un verre d'eau mais Donghyuck savait que cela n'aiderait pas et lorsqu'il sentit la première pétale sortir de sa gorge, mit ses mains sur sa bouche avant de fuir en courant sous les regards interrogateurs des autres membres. Une fois dans sa chambre, Donghyuck ferma la porte à clef et soupira. Tout autour de lui gisaient des pétales de rose, aussi brillantes que celles qu'on dépose sur un lit de mort. « Au moins, personne ne les a vues » essaya de se rassurer le jeune garçon.

Une dizaine de mètres plus loin Winwin se tenait un peu à l'écart des autres membres. Alors qu'ils s'interrogeaient sur le mal-être de Donghyuck, Winwin ne disait rien : au creux de sa main, petite mais brûlante, semblait sommeiller une pétale de rose.

« -Tu es sûr que ça va, Sicheng ? »

Winwin n'était pas réellement sûr de pouvoir aller bien alors que celui qu'il considérait comme un petit frère gardait un secret aussi douloureux. Mais évidemment, il ne pouvait pas dire ça à Taeyong. Déjà parce qu'il aurait l'impression de trahir Donghyuck mais aussi parce que le leader se serait beaucoup trop inquiété. Il ne lui restait qu'une seule solution. Parler à Donghyuck.

_ Sorry I could be so blind _ _  
(___Désolée d'avoir été si aveugle) _ _

Il était assez tard lorsque Winwin se décida à aller parler au plus jeune. Il lui avait fallu plusieurs heures pour rassembler son courage et aller le voir mais il ne pouvait juste pas le laisser comme ça.

Les autres étaient tous couchés et le dortoir silencieux quand Winwin toqua à la porte de Donghyuck.

« -Non Mark, ce n'est pas moi qui ai emprunté t- Sicheng-hyung ?

-Donghyuck.. je peux entrer ? »

Le jeune homme, étonné par la présence de la dernière personne qu'il attendait, se décala et Winwin s'installa sur le lit, gêné et ne sachant comment commencer la conversation.

« -J'ai bien compris que quelque chose t'amenait ici.. sans vouloir t'offenser.. nous ne sommes plus aussi proches qu'avant. » murmura Donghyuck.

Winwin se sentit blessé mais il savait que les paroles de l'autre n'étaient ni méchantes ni irrespectueuses. La vie était faite comme ça, après tout.

« -Tout à l'heure.. quand tu es parti pendant le film.. ça n'était pas une quinte de toux banale, n'est-ce pas ?

-Que veux-tu dire ? » mais Winwin n'avait pas assez perdu son lien avec le plus jeune pour ne pas remarquer la façon dont il s'était tendu à la question. Il se leva du lit et si dirigea vers le bureau où trônait une petite boite bleue.

« -Ne l'ouvre pas ! Enfin.. je veux dire..

-Je n'ai pas besoin de l'ouvrir pour savoir ce qu'elle contient. »

Winwin se retourna lentement vers Donghyuck, assis sur son grand lit dans un grand tee-shirt qui le faisait paraître vulnérable et il murmura quelque chose.

« -Qu-as tu.. qu'as-tu dis ?

-Des pétales de roses. J'imagine que les roses sont les fleurs préférées de beaucoup de gens. »

Winwin s'attendait à des cris. Des pleurs. Des insultes, même, il ne lui en aurait pas voulu. Mais il ne s'attendait pas à voir Donghyuck esquisser un triste sourire et lui répondre avec un ton presque enjoué.

« -Mark n'a pas que des goûts originaux. »

Dire qu'il était choqué était un vrai euphémisme.

« -Mark ? C'est.. Mark ? »

Être loin de Corée pendant plusieurs mois avait du faire perdre ses souvenirs à Winwin car dans son esprit, Donghyuck et Mark s'aimaient sincèrement.

« -Il ne me verra jamais comme un potentiel petit-ami. Il est fou amoureux de Yukhei, je le sais. Je le vois à la façon dont ses yeux brillent quand il parle de lui. Je n'ai jamais vu Mark aussi heureux que lorsqu'il a su qu'il allait pouvoir être avec lui de nouveau. Dans un même groupe, je veux dire. Mais ne t'inquiète pas.. ça va aller.

-Comment ça, ça va aller ? Tu sais ce qui arrive à ceux qui sont victimes de la maladie d'Hanahaki ? Ils meurent lorsque leur amour n'est pas réciproque ! Ils meurent tu comprends ! »

Très délicatement, Donghyuck se lève et s'approche de la fenêtre pour regarder Séoul qui, dans la nuit, ne meure jamais.

« -Je préfère mourir que vivre sans l'amour de Mark. »

Et au milieu de la vie nocturne, Winwin quitte la chambre du plus jeune. Il n'aurait jamais pensé que Donghyuck ne pleurerait pas. Il pensait encore moins que des deux, ce serait lui-même qui partirai en pleurant.

_ And never really understood _ _ _  
(Et je n'ai jamais vraiment compris) _ _

Les jours qui suivirent, Donghyuck ne se mêla pas trop aux autres et passa la majorité de son temps dans sa chambre à lire. Il dit en riant à Taeyong qu'il voulait rattraper sa saga préféré mais Winwin n'était pas dupe. Donghyuck s'effaçait du monde et Winwin refusait de se dire que c'était pour habituer les autres à son absence. C'est ainsi que pour leur grand week-end de vacances, Winwin proposa à Donghyuck de revenir en Chine avec lui et de vivre quelques jours avec Wayv. Seuls Ten et Lucas manqueraient à l'appel, devant finir quelques détails des photos pour SuperM. Le coréen avait dit oui sans aucune hésitation mais n'avait prévenu personne.

« -Comment ça, Donghyuck part ?

-Sicheng va l'emmener passer les quelques jours de congé en Chine, à Beijing. Il restera dans le dortoir de Wayv. »

Mark s'était retourné vers son meilleur ami et avait murmuré un : « Mais.. ce n'était pas ce qui était prévu.. les membres de NCT 127 devaient reste ensemble.. »

Winwin n'avait rien répondu mais aurait aimé dire à Mark qu'il savait que son groupe n'était plus vraiment 127. L'agence l'avait tellement renié de toutes les dernières activités qu'il ne se sentait plus vraiment membre de la sous-unité.

Donghyuck avait laissé échapper quelques secondes puis avait sourit avant de répondre.

« -Les choses ne peuvent pas toujours se passer comme prévu. » puis de tourner les talons et de sortir de la pièce, sans aucun câlin aux autres membres.

Donghyuck ne les reverra que cinq jours plus tard. 

  
_ The way you laid your eyes on me _ _  
(__La façon dont tu posais tes yeux sur moi) _

Vivre avec Wayv avait été une des bénédictions des cieux pour Donghyuck qui commençait à amèrement regretter sa nationalité. Ils n'avaient posé aucune question, l'avaient serré dans leurs bras et lui avaient fait visiter leur pays.

Revoir Kun et ré-apprendre à connaître Hendery, Xiaojun et Yangyang avait rempli Donghyuck de joie et il aurait presque pu qualifier ces jours de vacances comme les meilleurs de sa vie s'il n'avait pas toussé un demi kilo de pétales de roses le dernier jour. Kun avait eu les larmes aux yeux mais n'avait posé aucune question. Il avait ramassé les pétales et les avait mises dans un grand carton.

Et la nuit, lorsqu'il avait entendu Donghyuck pleurer, il l'avait rejoint dans la chambre d'amis et l'avait enlacé jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme.

Donghyuck connaissait Kun depuis longtemps et il avait vu les yeux brillants des autres membres lorsqu'ils l'avaient raccompagné à l'aéroport. Donghyuck ne voulait pas vivre sans l'amour de Mark mais il ne voulait pas mourir en laissant les gens qui l'aimaient aussi tristes qu'un dimanche de jour de pluie et en sentant Kun le prendre dans ses bras avant d'embarquer, Donghyuck su qu'il avait fait son choix. 

  
_ In ways that no one ever could _ _  
(__Comme personne ne le fera jamais) _

En arrivant, le dortoir était totalement vide mais cela arrangeait bien Donghyuck qui ne voulait pas croiser d'autres personnes. Il traîna nonchalamment sa valise qui résonnait dans les couloirs silencieux et se sentait presque bien. Ses quelques jours en Chine avaient été très bénéfiques. Donghyuck revoyait encore Beijing animé par les musiciens chinois, les douces mélodies se frayant leur chemin dans les hutongs, ces anciennes ruelles longées de maisons traditionnelles chinoises, les lanternes aux couleurs chaudes au milieu des quartiers très fréquentés se balançant légèrement au gré du vent.

Malheureusement, la réalité le rattrapa bien vite et il n'eût pas le temps de finir sa séance de souvenirs que déjà les pétales faisaient leur entrée sur scène. Les minutes semblaient durer des heures et Donghyuck souffrait atrocement mais à peine la quinte de toux passée qu'il fuit et se réfugia derrière un canapé sans prendre la peine de ramasser les pétales.

Donghyuck ne vit pas la personne qui arrivait mais il aurait pu reconnaître cette voix entre mille.

« -Tiens, mais d'où peuvent venir toutes ces pétales ? Elles sont sûrement tombées du bouquet que m'a offert Yukhei tout à l'heure ! Je ne m'y connais pas trop en fleurs, ce sont sans doute les mêmes pétales. »

Et alors que Mark ramassait les pétales, Donghyuck retenait ses sanglots derrière le canapé.

«-Mark.. Idiot.. ce ne sont pas des foutues pétales de ce foutu bouquet que Yukhei a du t'offrir pour te témoigner son amour éternel.. ce sont mes pétales.. bientôt je vais m'étouffer avec et mourir.. »

Évidemment, Donghyuck n'aurait pas pu deviner que le bouquet dont avait parlé Mark n'était pas le signe d'une quelconque romance mais juste un cadeau d'une chaîne de télévision pour laquelle SuperM avait fait une interview et que Yukhei n'avait fait que le transmettre.

  
_ And so it seems I broke your heart _ _  
(__Et alors, il semble que j'ai brisé ton cœur) _

C'était décidé. Donghyuck allait faire l'opération. De ce qu'on lui avait dit, il n'y avait aucun risque. Il fallait juste qu'on l'opère et quelques petites heures plus tard, Donghyuck serait libre. Plus de sentiments, plus de jalousie et surtout plus de pétales.

C'était dur de trouver le courage de le faire, mais le visage heureux de Winwin, Kun et les autres membres de Wayv avec qui Donghyuck avait partagé quelques jours de vacances lorsqu'il leur fit part de sa décision valait tout l'or du monde.

« Tous les amours se valent. Ce n'est pas si grave si Mark ne te retourne pas ton amour. Les autres sont là aussi. Tout ira bien. »

Le lundi qui suivit, Donghyuck quitta le dortoir dès l'aube et lorsque Taeyong se réveilla il fut surpris de ne pas trouver le plus jeune dans sa chambre. Sur son lit se trouvait une lettre dans un coréen bien écrit mais pas réellement parfait et malgré le fait qu'il ne l'ai plus vue depuis longtemps, le leader reconnu l'écriture de Kun. Les mots d'encre lui firent peur et il décida de l'appeler malgré l'heure matinale.

Kun décida d'avouer toute la vérité. Donghyuck ne pouvait pas cacher son secret éternellement.

Environ une heure après le coup de fil, tous les membres de NCT 127 étaient dans une voiture, en route pour l'hôpital. Tous sauf Mark. Les membres n'avaient pas jugé une bonne idée de lui dire.

« -S'il l'apprend, il va se sentir coupable. Essayons d'éviter ça. » avait dit Johnny avec sagesse.

La secrétaire de l'hôpital ne s'attendait sûrement pas à voir arriver huit jeunes hommes, essoufflés et la suppliant de lui donner le numéro de chambre d'un neuvième.

« Lee Donghyuck est en salle d'opération. Tout ira bien ne vous inquiétez pas. Vous pouvez l'attendre en chambre 250, troisième étage, mais ne faites pas de bruit et soyez calmes quand il reviendra. » 

_ Someone will love you _ _ _  
(Quelqu'un t'aimera) _ _

Quelques heures plus tard, dans un immense fracas, la porte de la chambre d'hôpital s'ouvrit. Dans l'embrasure se trouvait Mark, essoufflé et les larmes aux yeux. Tous les membres de NCT 127 se trouvaient là mais il ne se sentit même pas exclu, la seule chose qui importait était Donghyuck.

« -Donghyuck ! Je t'aime.. ne fait pas ça.. »

Winwin senti le peu de soulagement qu'il avait récupéré le quitter de nouveau. Taeyong semblait horrifié mais Donghyuck n'avait aucune émotion sur le visage.

« Je suis désolé Mark. Je ne ressens plus rien, ni maintenant ni jamais. »

Des cris et des sanglots se firent entendre des autres membres mais Mark ne dit rien, les larmes coulant sur ses joues pendant de longues minutes alors qu'il soutenait le regard de son meilleur ami. Les yeux autrefois brillants et plein de vie de Donghyuck n'abritaient plus rien et semblaient vides.

La pluie se mit à tomber dehors et Mark se mit à tousser.

Lorsqu'il se calma, Winwin, terrifié par le retournement de situation et les autres membres purent alors contempler leur second cauchemar.

«-Je ne savais pas que nous pouvions avoir des goûts aussi semblables » dit Mark sans humour.

À ses pieds, comme des tâches de sang sur le sol blanc, gisaient des pétales de roses. 

  
_ But someone isn't me _ _  
(__Mais "quelqu'un" n'est pas moi) _

  


**Author's Note:**

> twitter: @humeurvagabonde


End file.
